


The Beauty of a Shower

by justafictionalmanswhore



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, shower blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafictionalmanswhore/pseuds/justafictionalmanswhore
Summary: When Poppy is finally introduced to her first shower, things get steamier than the hot water...
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy/Casteel, PoppyCas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Beauty of a Shower

“Let me show you just how good a shower can feel...”

Casteel’s hands travelled down my arms, fingers all but a whisper on my skin. The sensation made me shiver, despite the warm water of the shower. When his palms moved against the soft skin of my stomach, a thought occurred to me. I reached down and placed a hand around his wrist.

Casteel stopped his movement, and waited without question.

Time after time, Casteel put my needs before his own. He controlled my pleasure, doing things with his fingers and mouth and teeth that made my toes curl. He had come to know my body more intimately than even I did. 

It was my turn to give that same pleasure back. 

I had gotten a taste of it once before, a few fleeting moments that now felt like a lifetime ago. I recalled the look of utter bliss that passed over his face when I touched him that night, and I wanted to see it again. I wanted him to lose all self-control. No, I needed it.

I turned around in Casteel’s arms, mind resolved with what I was about to do.

“Can you teach me?” I asked, meeting his eyes.

“Teach you--” He started, peering at me with confusion.

His train of thought derailed completely as I sank down to my knees.

My hands trailed down his hard chest as I descended, eyes fixed on his own. I felt his body tense everywhere I touched. Water sprayed me, but the feeling faded away under his  
gaze. Casteel’s mouth was wide open, but no words came out. Had I actually made him speechless?

I giggled. “If I had known this was all it took to make you stop talking, I would have done it ages ago.”

At my teasing, Casteel snapped back to reality. “Poppy, you don’t have to do this.”

Idly, I traced circles on his strong thighs. The breath he sucked in elicited a throb between my legs. “I know. I want to, though.”

Casteel’s hands, which had been hanging limply at his side since I knelt down, suddenly moved towards my face. He cupped my cheek with one hand, and drew a finger along my jaw with the other. 

“My Queen. You should kneel for no one.” His gaze held so much heat, so much desire that I couldn’t believe was all for me.

“For you,” I replied. “I would do more than just kneel. Let me show you. Please.”

Casteel let out an airy laugh and stroked my cheek. “You don’t have to beg, my love. But I do love to hear it.”

Fire sparked between us. With renewed confidence, I wrapped my hand around the base of his hardness. Unsurprisingly, Casteel jerked at my touch, head falling back and hitting the shower wall. I hid a smile and began stroking his length, just like I had done that night. He grew hard and ready in my hand.

This part was familiar, it was the next step that I felt utterly in over my head with. Ms. Willa Colyn’s diary had covered this--multiple times, in fact--but it was one thing to read about it and another to actually put it into action. How was I to keep my teeth from hurting him? What would it taste like? What did I do with my hands while my mouth was busy?

As if sensing my confusion, Casteel refocused his attention on me. “Start small. Do whatever feels right. I’m still not entirely sure I’ll be able to last longer than a few seconds inside your mouth.”

Feeling bolder at his words, I leaned in towards his member and pressed my lips gently against the base. I trailed light kisses all along his length, alternating with small licks, until I reached the tip. Casteel was practically panting above me, face contorted with concentration. His hands were now flat against the shower wall, as if he didn’t trust himself to touch me gently.

Stroking him harder, I teased, “Is this okay?”

His laugh sounded strained. “It’s more than okay. Dear gods, Poppy, everything you do is perfect.”

Emotions swept through me at his words. Casteel always made me feel like the most loved woman in the world, and I wanted him to feel the same. I wanted to worship him the same way he did me. He was my husband, my future, my equal in every sense of the word.

I took the tip of him in my mouth without hesitation. A deep moan escaped his lips that was so loud, I was certain someone would hear even above the running water. Casteel’s hands remained flat against the wall still, but I saw his fingers twitch as he fought for control.

The tip was slick, and from the salty taste, I figured it wasn’t from the water of the shower. I sucked harder on the head, eliciting another moan from above me. Almost instinctively, I began to take more of him in my mouth, and my hand pumped over the remaining length of him. With each moan that passed his lips, my own core throbbed harder with desire.

“Poppy,” He gasped as I pulled back and ran my tongue over his slit. “You should stop now. I won’t last much longer if you keep this up.”

But I didn’t want to stop. “I want to finish you with my mouth. I want to make you feel good.” I took him back in my mouth, taking only about half of him in me, and sucked harder.

“Poppy,” He groaned. Then, his hands came off the wall and weaved into my wet hair. His control was slipping, and this was proof of that.

His hands did little more than stroke my hair, petting me as if I was something he treasured. I closed my eyes at how nice it felt, and involuntarily moaned with my mouth around him. Casteel's hands tightened in my hair as a result.

“Do you want to make me feel good, Poppy?” I looked up, and there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Put your hands down.”

Why would I…? I pulled back to ask him just that, but Casteel moved a hand behind my head, keeping me in place, my mouth latched around him.

He sighed. “You’re very bad at listening to directions, Poppy. Very bad.”

With indignation, I dropped my hands into my lap. Since I didn’t have use of my mouth, I conveyed “See, I can follow directions just fine,” with my eyes. The glint in Casteel’s eye told me he very much liked my cheekiness.

“Now that’s a good girl.” He exhaled, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. “I’m going to push your head down farther now. Just keep breathing through your nose. And don’t bite me. We can save that for later, and for other places, my love.”

My thighs pressed together at his words, desperate to somehow relieve the ache building between them. 

Casteel stayed true to his words, his hands pushing me further onto his shaft until I had about half of him in my mouth. This is as far as I could comfortably get on my own, my gag reflex undoubtedly on the precipice of being triggered if I went further. 

I looked up at him expectantly. As our eyes met, Casteel’s hips shifted forward, pushing more of his length into my mouth. My eyes began to tear as I gagged, and my hand moved to grip his thigh.

However, I did not push away. I dig my nails in as if to say I can take it.

Casteel moaned my name while he thrusted, perhaps at the feel of me now taking nearly all of him, or at my desire to push myself to my limits for his own pleasure. A wild thrill ran through me, knowing I was the cause for his moans. His thrusts continued for several minutes, getting deeper and deeper as time passed.

I pressed my thighs together once more, and this time the movement did not go unnoticed. The corners of Casteel’s mouth tilted upward and his thrusts turned slower, shallower.

“Does having me in your mouth turn you on, Poppy? That’s good. Now you understand why I love having my fingers and mouth on you every chance I get.” He said tightly. “Make my pleasure your own. Touch yourself for me.”

I compiled without question, hand sliding to my apex where pressure was growing. I let out an uncontrollable moan around him when my fingers found their mark.

“Show me how wet you are, my love.”

I dipped my fingers shallowly inside myself, and brought my hand back up to show the slickness that had collected in my hand. 

As if driven wild at the sight of my arousal, Casteel tightened his grip on my hair and began thrusting faster, harder. I relaxed my throat as he went deeper, giving myself to him completely. My hand returned between my legs, moving with fervor now.

I moaned around him as I got closer to reaching completion myself. I could only focus on the feel of my hand moving and his hardness nearly hitting the back of my throat; everything else fell away. With a quick glance upward, I could tell Casteel felt the same.

His expression was a wild combination of incredulity that I was on my knees before him, and also an uncompromising hardness to let me up for a proper breath of air. I wanted to capture the moment forever.

Finally, his resolve broke.

Casteel thrusted deeply once more, holding the position and making me moan uncontrollably. I reached my own limit too--or perhaps it was the feel of Casteel losing all control that drove me over the edge--and my body shook with waves of pleasure.

Warm liquid filled my mouth, so much of it that I thought it might have spilled out of my lips. Casteel stilled above me, hands loosening in my hair. He slowly pulled out of my mouth, eyes ablaze.

A few drops leaked from my mouth before I could keep them contained.

“I’m so sorry, Poppy, I should have warned you, or asked if--” Casteel began, regret seeping into his voice.

But his words were too late--I swallowed with exaggeration, to indicate to him that it was okay, that I had wanted to taste him--all of him. I scooped up the few runaway drops from my chin and swallowed that too, sucking on my finger as I met his eyes once more.

“Have I told you recently that I love you?” He said breathlessly, a laugh evident in his voice.

“Only every day.” I smiled, rising to my feet. Casteel held me steady as I swayed briefly. “I love you, too. And we should do that more often.”

Casteel laughed loudly, tightening his arms around me. “As you command, my Queen.”


End file.
